1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking and, more particularly, to the incorporation, mounting and control of an auxiliary electric heating element within a gas oven.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hybrid ovens have been proposed in the art of cooking appliances. More specifically, it has been previously proposed to provide a combination gas/electric oven wherein gas and electric heating elements can be used independently or simultaneously as heat sources for the oven. Typically, the electric heating element is utilized only for certain periods, i.e., during particular modes of operation of the appliance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,712 discloses a hybrid cooking appliance incorporating an electric heating element which is particularly used for broiling purposes, but the electric heating unit can also be used when the oven cavity is to be heated above a predetermined temperature during a baking mode of operation. However, during the baking operation, once the oven has reached a desired temperature condition, a thermostat functions to automatically cut off the electric heating element such that the oven temperature is maintained through operation of the gas alone.
In another exemplary arrangement as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,568, upper and lower electric heating elements can be used by themselves or simultaneously with upper and lower gas burners to heat an oven cavity. However, the oven is primarily intended to be used with gas for normal cooking purposes, while the electric heating elements are particularly adapted for use during oven cleaning periods.
Regardless of these prior arrangements, there still exists a need in the art for a combination gas and electric cooking appliance wherein an electric heating element is effectively used during various modes of operation of the appliance. More specifically, there exists a need for a cooking appliance incorporating an electric heating element which is constructed and mounted within an oven cavity in a manner that enables the electric heating element to be efficiently utilized during baking, broiling and/or cleaning modes of operation.